


If you wanna go faster, you've gotta scream louder

by lonelywriterboy



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Banter, Blindfolds, Bondage, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dom/sub, F/M, Handcuffs, Kink Negotiation, Orgasm Delay, Pop Culture, Post-Coital Cuddling, Precum, Role Reversal, Rope Bondage, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safewords, Sex Toys, Spanking, Stripping, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation, Vibrators, one specific pop culture reference that i have no idea if americans know about or not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-12 23:53:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14738165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelywriterboy/pseuds/lonelywriterboy
Summary: Amy's always submissive in the bedroom, until one day she's not.





	If you wanna go faster, you've gotta scream louder

**Author's Note:**

> I just watched the entirety of B99 in a week and fuck me, it's good. Here's my first foray into B99 porn.

Jake had figured out Amy’s kinks long before they’d actually gotten together - long before he’d even masturbated over her, imagining her beautiful body in all sorts of positions. He’d started thinking about it after a conversation with Terry, who was wide-eyed and looked slightly terrified.

“She wanted me to  _ whip her _ . Of course I said no, that’s not what Terry does - Terry loves love, but Terry does not love violence outside of work. She’s making me read this to try and convince me!”

Terry had grabbed a book from his desk and held it up -  _ Fifty Shades of Grey _ . Jake had mumbled some awful joke about dogs (who, of course, see mostly in shades of grey) and slipped back to his own desk for a series of frantic Google searches.

* * *

 

Later that night, slumped on his bed with his laptop slowly rendering him infertile, Jake stumbled across a list of kinks. He’d quickly dismissed 50 Shades as inaccurate and icky, and was alternating between Wikipedia and PornHub for his crash course in kink. One video title caught his eye -  _ Good Girl Punishment Volume III.  _ If that wasn’t enough, the girl in the thumbnail looked a hell of a lot like one of his co-workers. The annoying one who desperately obeyed every order. Santiago. It wasn’t her, of course, but as Jake began to jack off and watched the video, her smug, annoying face kept creeping into his mind. The girl in the film was also super annoying, trotting after her boss like a favourite pet dog and speaking to him in almost reverent tones. When he ordered her onto her knees (and then into a wide variety of other positions), she obeyed without fault. That didn’t stop the boss from spanking her ass until it glowed pink and telling her that she’d be a good girl again if she took it all.

God _ damn _ , Amy Santiago was into obeying orders and being punished. Case closed.

* * *

 

Years passed, cases happened, and Jake fell in love with Amy. Instead of vapid fantasies about his third grade teacher or a hot victim from one of his cases, he began to think of her as he masturbated. Her soft pink lips around his cock, her eyes wide and blinking back tears as he ruined her.

Then they began dating, and his fantasies became a reality, and a new fantasy grew in his mind.

* * *

 

“Hey Ames, can we talk a sec?”

She was cooking him dinner, something she insisted upon doing regularly because of  _ vitamins  _ and  _ minerals  _ and  _ Jake, if you’re not careful you’re going to get scurvy _ \- boring stuff like that. He’d been leaning against the countertop, swigging his soda, when he finally decided to broach the topic.

“Sure. What’s going on?”

“You know how you like me to do my Holt impression in bed? Like, I give you orders, you obey, I spank you, we have orgasms, yay sex?”

Amy rolled her eyes at his frank summation of their sex life, but nodded and spoke. “Yeah?”

“Do you think we could maybe, y’know, reverse?” Jake paused a second before grinning and sliding backwards on the tiled kitchen floor. “Reverse, reverse. Reverse, reverse. Right foot let’s stomp, left foot let’s stomp-”

“I know this is a serious conversation, but you sang the wrong lyrics - it’s reverse, reverse. Slide to the left, slide to the right. Also  _ yes _ , I would  _ love _ to.”

There was a moment’s silence as Jake blinked, before grinning and bringing his hands together. “Amy Santiago correcting me on my pop culture references  _ and  _ giving me dirty talk? We’ve crossed into an alternate dimension!”

“Hey, I’ll have you know I attended every single middle school dance  _ and  _ I stayed until afterwards to help clean up. I know  _ all  _ the late eighties and early nineties disco hits.”

* * *

 

Their toy box was pretty impressive, after several years of sex. There were the basics - a set of handcuffs that Jake had snagged from work (to Amy’s utter horror - stealing is  _ wrong _ ), soft red ropes, a couple of floggers and a thin wooden paddle. Then there were a few more unusual things, from a urethral sounding kit (“Never again.”) to a thin, whippy lexan cane that Jake had ordered in from England as a special gift to Amy. Now, she’d tasked him with picking out what he wanted her to use on him for their first scene with Jake as the sub. His cock was already hard in his jeans as he handled the objects, considering the effects of each. Rope - yes, he definitely wanted rope. He loved the way it looked on Amy’s body, and he loved the red marks it left on her, sometimes for days. It’d probably feel pretty great on him too, even if his body was less pretty than hers. The hitachi wand was next on the ‘yes’ pile, because while he didn’t have an external clit to play with, a college girlfriend had introduced him to the world of prostate stimulation via the gooch and the thought of the strong vibrations hitting the sweet spot made him shiver.

“Are you almost done? We’re running behind schedule!”

Jake snorted as he continued sifting through the box. A blindfold, a couple of paddles (one lexan and one wooden), handcuffs and his favourite lube, the kind that tingled.

Right. Great. Cool. Now just to actually do the sex.

“Done, Amy! Don’t get your panties in a twist, I’ll just cum  _ twice _ as fast.”

“Not what I want!”

“Nope, you’re right.”

* * *

 

Amy had always considered herself 100% submissive - not that any sexual relationships before Jake satisfied those urges anyway. Until Jake, she’d just fantasised and masturbated, eyes squeezed shut and lips parted as she pushed herself to orgasm and imagined some strong man ordering her around. Then he’d stumblingly, awkwardly offered her what she wanted, a grin on his face as he revealed the detective work that had lead to him working her kinks out. The kiss that she’d pushed him into was Pimento-and-Rosa worthy, one hand sliding into his jeans and the other pushing his head to hers - finally! Someone got it!

Then one throwaway comment had made her think.

Jake had done something reckless on a case (as per usual) and Holt had stormed into the office, face set hard and his mouth further downturned than usual. As he’d entered his office, he’d crooked a single finger at Jake, beckoning him wordlessly. The whole office fell silent as Holt slammed the office door shut.

“Damn Peralta! You made Captain so mad he looked like he was about to put you over his knee and spank you - which’d be  _ totally _ cool, by the way, I could sell tickets to everyone you’ve ever pissed off and make my fortune.”

Gina’s crowing comment had lit a spark in Amy’s brain - spanking Jake. It’d be amazing to see him squirm, see him admit that he was wrong, that he was  _ naughty _ , to turn his pasty white ass pink and leave scratches down his back that’d last for days. 

Damn. Maybe not 100% submissive.

* * *

 

“You know the safewords?”

Amy spoke softly, her voice even and calm as she stroked a hand through Jake’s hair. The little pile of toys he wanted used on him rested on the floor while the two of them sat on the bed, wrapped into a pre-scene hug so tight that their arms were tingling a little from the pressure.

“If you wanna go faster, you’ve gotta scream louder.” Jake said, grinning as he pushed his head even closer to Amy, his cheek resting on her shoulder.

“ _ Jake _ .”

“Green for okay, orange for slow down, red for stop. Honestly Amy, we’ve used them for  _ years _ , do you really think I’d just forget them?”

“Yes, absolutely yes.”

After a minute or so more of silent hugging, bodies pressed together and warmth radiating from them both, Jake pulled away and sat up, his usual shit-eating grin on his face.

“Operation Naughty Boy is a go-go?”

“As long as you promise to never call it that again, let’s go.”

As Jake pushed himself off of the bed into a standing position, he laughed. “I can probably manage that.”

* * *

 

Jake had seen Amy cuff perps hundreds of times, and it’d never been hot in the moment. Now, however, feeling the cold clink of metal against his skin as Amy clipped the handcuffs on him sent arousal shooting straight to his cock. She’d first removed his T-shirt, soft fingers dragging up the fabric and stopping to linger over his nipples, tweaking them before tugging off the shirt. Now he was secure, under her control, and his dick knew it - it pressed hard against his tight jeans, almost painful in its intensity.

“Take your jeans off, Peralta.”

Jake almost laughed at the ridiculous instruction, but stopped himself just in time. “I don’t know if you forgot, but you just handcuffed me - it’ll be kinda hard to take my pants off.”

As Amy raised a single eyebrow, Jake’s cock throbbed.  _ Fuck _ , she was hot. “Do it. Unless you want me to work you up, get you all turned on and hard, and then leave you unfinished.”

In an instant, Jake was fumbling at the waistband of his jeans, unzipping them and then easing them down awkwardly, waiting until they fell to his knees before kicking them down and off. There he stood, just in boxers and socks, hands cuffed in front of him and Amy looking  _ terrifying _ in the best possible way.

“ _ Oof _ \- hey!”

The wind smacked out of him as he was pushed over the bed, torso resting on the surface and legs splayed uncomfortably with his thinly clad ass on display. A dull pain radiated through his back where Amy had shoved him hard, using the precision she’d honed through years of detaining perps to secure her boyfriend. There was hardly time to comprehend that before Amy had deftly looped rope around the cuff chain and yanked it forwards, giving Jake a smile.

“I’m going to tie this to the bed, and you won’t be able to escape. You’ll be mine to play with.”

* * *

 

The first spank made Jake yelp again, eyes closing as his body slammed forwards. It wasn’t that he couldn’t handle the pain - he’d been shot, stabbed and everything else imaginable on the job, he could handle any degree of pain - but more the shock, and the feeling of his cock push against the bed, the cotton of his boxers and the duvet scarcely shielding him from the hard wooden frame. Intense arousal throbbed through his cock at the hard slap, and a sting began to blossom across one asscheek.

“Damn Amy, you hit hard!”

The response came fast - two more slaps, one on each cheek, each sending his sensitive dick into the bed again. His ass tingled too, immense power behind each slap leaving him stinging and sensitive.

“We’ve barely started - and that’s  _ Detective Santiago _ to you. Mess it up again and we’ll start with the paddle.”

“Sure thing, Detective Santiago.”

It wasn’t that Jake wanted to obey, for that simply wasn’t in his nature. Disobeying and breaking rules was what made life fun. It was just that he’d spanked Amy plenty enough times to know that a good handspanking before the paddle was applied would make it a lot more pleasurable, and a lot less likely to bruise.

_ Smack! Smack! Smack! _

The next three slaps felt even harder, and Jake pressed his face into the bedsheets as he absorbed them, feeling his ass beginning to grow warm beneath his boxers. His cock was still in overdrive, a sloppy patch of precum already staining the front of his boxers without either of them realising - the irregular whacks into the bed were taking their toll, and he was getting harder and harder as the seconds passed. Amy began to spank in earnest.

* * *

 

The boxers had to go. Amy couldn’t help but smile as she watched her beautiful boyfriend squirm, pushing his cock not-so-subtly against the edge of the bed as she spanked him, but the boxers were definitely getting in the way. Without them, it’d be so much more efficient - besides, her hand was starting to burn too, and it’d be safer if she could see his bare ass once she began using the wooden paddle.

“Lift your hips up...slut.”

The misogynistic term felt foreign coming out of her mouth, but watching Jake’s reaction made it worth it. His back arched almost without him realising as he buried his face in the duvet, making a tiny, embarrassed noise. He was clearly entering subspace, something Amy regularly did herself, and it was beautiful to see. It hardly took a second to pull the boxers down, rolling her eyes at the patch of clear fluid soaked into the front.

“You’re already so wet for me, and your ass is so pink. Let’s see what the paddle does to it.”

“Fire away, Detective.”

Taking aim, she patted the flat surface against his pink-stained cheeks a couple of times before leaning back and slamming it down. Jake’s body rocked forwards  _ hard _ and the paddle actually elicited a groan of pain, his fists clenching as his ass briefly turned white from the impact before flooding red. After a second, his toes curled into the carpet and his back visibly hardened, evidently his attempt at preparing for the next swat. It didn’t come. Instead, Amy placed a hand on his sore, tingling ass and ran the tips of her fingers over the flesh, watching as Jake relaxed and pushed himself up to her touch. He was a needy, needy man, and the soft touch of his girlfriend on his ass made him long for her to be close to him.

“Let me cum, Amy, please.”

_ Slap.  _ Jake gasped at the harsh bite of the paddle against the base of his ass, sending more pain shooting through him even as his cock got more stimulation.

“That’s detective to you.”

* * *

 

Still, Amy was a generous woman - and besides, her own pussy was soaking wet at seeing her man in such a vulnerable state, her clit throbbing. All she wanted was to climb onto his cock and ride it while pressing the hitachi to her clit, cumming over and over as she took him. Instead, she crossed the room and adjusted his ropes, allowing him to be flipped to his front. In place of his usual cocky expression was a combination of pain and pleasure, desperation for his arousal to end and desperation for it to continue, his lips pressed tightly together and his eyes slightly tearful.

“Are you still okay?” Amy asked, stroking a hand through Jake’s hair as she briefly stepped out of her dominant role to comfort him. He nodded vigorously, managing a grin.

“My butt hurts and my dick might actually be harder than it’s ever been.”

“I’m glad you’re okay.” she said, giving a brief smile before allowing her face to harden as she slipped back into the role. “I’m going to put the blindfold on. You don’t deserve to look at me.”

“Yes Detective.” Jake agreed, smiling again. It didn’t take Amy long to pick up the blindfold and slip it around Jake’s head, securing it over his eyes and ensuring that he couldn’t see anything. He looked so damn  _ pretty  _ all tied up like that, sucking his top lip into his mouth with nerves, and Amy felt her own arousal increase as she observed him. Right. Time to plug the hitachi in.

* * *

 

The first blast of the hitachi (on the lower setting) against his dick made Jake feel like he was going to cum right there and then. The intense vibrations sent intense rolls of arousal down his cock and through his balls, already aching to release their load. His arms were beginning to grow sore, pinned behind him with cuffs and rope as they were, and his ass had quickly faded into a dull throb that simply worked to enhance his arousal. Taking away his vision added another layer of arousal, because he simply couldn’t anticipate what Amy would do next.

Including the hitachi.

“I’m glad you like that, Jake. I bet you’ll like this even more.”

There was an odd shifting of the level of the bed, and sudden warmth either side of his thighs that Jake recognized as Amy’s own thighs.

_ Oh. _

The sudden wet warmth around his cock was the most welcome thing he’d ever experienced, a brilliant answer to his aroused prayers. Amy released a tiny gasp as she lowered her cunt onto his dick, the hitachi hitting her clit and continuing to stimulate Jake’s dick as she did so.

“I’m going to fuck you and you’re not going to cum until I say, Peralta. Understood?”

“Um...yeah...Detective.”

Jake’s voice was strangled as Amy began to slide herself up and down his cock, the regular hum of the vibrations up and down him. She was so soft, and so warm, and he knew he was going to cum any second regardless of whether Amy had allowed it. He was utterly, completely flustered. Meanwhile, Amy seemed to be having the time of her life - her whimpers and moans as she speared herself on his cock were loud and throaty, one of her hands gripping his shoulder hard enough that he knew there’d be bruises and the other pressing the hitachi against them both.

“Fuck, Amy, I’m going to-”

Jake’s words were cut off a hand, specifically two fingers. She thrust them into his mouth as a temporary, impulsive gag, slowing down on his cock as she did so.

“That’s  _ Detective _ , not  _ Amy _ , and if you disrespect me again or cum without permission I’m going to tie you to the bed tomorrow and beat you so hard you have bruises for weeks.”

Some tiny, primal part of Jake’s brain understood and listened, and his orgasm halted, the pleasure so intense it was almost unbearable but not quite orgasmic. The same couldn’t be said for Amy - as she picked up her speed again, clit hitting the hitachi over and over, her pussy tightened around him and she came hard, squirting onto him and continuing to ride through the orgasm. Her breaths were heavy as she finished cumming, and she slowly withdrew her hand from Jake’s mouth and rested it softly on his chest, his own saliva smearing against his hairs.

“You can cum.” she said, voice barely a whisper as she felt the post-orgasmic haze take over her. The words were sufficient, though, and after a few more pumps up and down on Jake’s cock, the hitachi totally overwhelming for Amy’s swollen clit, he came hard. As Amy slipped off of his cock, her squirt and discharge mingled with his ejaculate in a hot, messy pool on his cock.

* * *

 

“How are you?”

Untying Jake hadn’t taken long, and they hadn’t bothered much with clean up - they simply wiped themselves on Jake’s dirty t-shirt before crawling into bed together, the covers bunched around them.

“Like the straight cisgender man I am, I want to go to sleep for a million hours.” Jake’s voice was quiet as he nestled close to Amy, burying his face in her hair.

“Me too, Jake. That was super difficult, but so goddamn hot.”

“Super difficult but so goddamn hot, title of your sex tape.”

“Shut up, Jake.”

Silence fell between them as they curled close together, enjoying the sensation of having another human close. The sheets were cool against their flushed bodies and the two slowly drifted to sleep, utterly content after their first exploration of role reversal.


End file.
